Say You Love Me
by penni31
Summary: A continuation of my story Just Us. Mick and Beth have found happiness but still have to deal with the difficult, dangerous and complicated that is part of any vamp/human relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Say You Love Me **

**Chapter 1**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Beth St John looked around her apartment which was now devoid of furniture. Boxes were stacked up ready for the removalists or the local charity, the walls were bare and the bookshelves empty. They had been home from their honeymoon for a month and she was still packing.

The small apartment in Santa Monica had been the first she had rented on her own. She had always felt at home here revelling in her independence and freedom. It had been the one place she could totally relax and be herself. There were so many memories here that would stay with her forever. Now she was leaving her old life to make new memories with the man she loved more than anything. Beth shook her head still not believing that they were married. The time they spent together in New York, their intimate, very private wedding and the week spent on the road alone with him had been the happiest, most wonderful times of her life.

Beth was sitting on the bedroom floor taping another box destined for charity closed when she heard the door open.

"I'm in here sweetheart," she called before realising Mick would know exactly where she was.

Mick appeared like a vision in his dark coat leaning against the door to the bedroom. Her heart fluttered and her pulse raced as it always did when he was in close proximity.

"Hey," He offered his hand to help her up off the floor giving her a quick hello kiss. "Looks like you've made good progress."

"It's amazing how much I can get done when you aren't around to distract me." Beth grinned at him as she leant in for another kiss. She took another look around and noticed the take out bag and wine bottle sitting on the kitchen counter next to his blood cooler. "Oh, you bought me dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought we could eat together and then I could help you finish up here."

They settled at the counter to have their meal. Mick had bought her a spicy pasta dish that was full of garlic and chilli and tasted delicious. She smiled as Mick poured them both a glass of red into plastic cups.

"I thought you were going over to the compound to see Josef tonight."

"I was but he had to go back to the office, some big international deal going down or something. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

Beth smiled at him knowingly. They had hardly spent anytime apart since they had married.

"I missed you too. I feel a bit sad about leaving this apartment. This is where we started our future together."

Their future together had started long before that if you believed in fate. Yes it was here where he first told her he loved her and where they had spent their first night together as lovers. Wonderful memories for sure but he had other memories here that he would be glad to leave behind.

He remembered all the times during the early months of their relationship when he had turned up to talk to her, clear up one of their many misunderstandings or to simply satisfy his yearning to spend more time with her only to discover that she wasn't here alone. The night Josh Lindsay had been killed and that awful night Beth had nearly broken things off for good were still very painful to think about. No, he wasn't sorry to get her out of here and settled at the loft permanently where she belonged.

"Mick, you have lived at the loft by yourself for a long time. Did you feel like your sanctuary was being invaded when I started dropping by?"

Mick chuckled thinking about his answer. "I think I was too shocked that you were actually there, especially that first time you showed up at the office."

Beth giggled. "Oh my, I was so sure of myself that night, obnoxious really. You should have called me out on that."

"I was too stunned by how beautiful you were." He had been totally mesmerised by her image on the net and what their brief meeting at the fountain meant or could mean. Then suddenly there she was standing right there in front of him ready and determined to follow a new lead on her story.

Beth closed her eyes as Mick curled some hair that had escaped from her ponytail around her ear. When she opened them he was looking at her in that intense way he had before giving her a lopsided grin.

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, "And now here we are married and everything!"

Mick moved in closer to kiss his wife. "If I had been thinking clearly, I never would have let you go meet that sleazy professor all by yourself."

"Right, as if you could have stopped me." Beth chuckled.

Mick gave her a look smiling in agreement. "Why don't we make a reservation at Magnolia for tomorrow night? We can go to Little Birdie for a drink afterwards. I feel like some slow dancing with my wife."

"Sounds wonderful but we promised Josef we would go to his dinner thing."

Mick groaned, he hadn't promised Josef anything. "Is that tomorrow night?"

"You know it is. Come on it's for a good cause and we don't have to stay long. There will be dancing and who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself. We can go to the club afterwards if you want."

Mick nodded at the compromise. "Okay but I know you only want to go because Josef told you some members of the vampire community will be there."

"I'll admit I'm a little curious." Beth lifted the last forkful of linguine to her mouth never taking her eyes from her husband who was watching her.

"You know what they say about curiosity." He rose from his seat to clean up before turning back to Beth.

"Curiosity gets the reporter the best stories?" she suggested playfully. They smiled at each other and kissed across the kitchen counter.

"Let's get this packing finished so I can get you home."

mlmlml

The black tie dinner dance for The Children of LA Foundation, of which Kostan Industries was a major contributor, was in full swing when they arrived. Josef Kostan watched them walk into the banquet hall hand in hand, big smiles on their faces and looking more in love than ever.

"You're late." He admonished as they walked up to him. Beth blushed knowing he knew the reason for their lack of punctuality. Josef kissed her cheek watching the scowl cross his best friends face. If there were unfamiliar vampires in the room there would be no doubt who she was with. Mick's hand moved to wrap loosely but protectively around Beth's waist.

"We're here now. How are things going?" Mick scanned the room looking to see who was there and if anyone posed a problem.

Not all vamps felt the need to mingle with humans but those in the business of making money couldn't avoid it. They all knew that a personal invitation from Josef Kostan would cost them dearly, however, the possibility of new business opportunities was worth the monetary value of any charitable donation the ultra-successful and very well connected vampire could extract from them.

"You missed the silent auction. I put you down for a few items." Josef smirked indicating a desk set up with an attractive couple who were charged with organising the auction. "You can found out over there what they are."

"Great, thanks." Mick could only imagine what useless items Josef had selected on his behalf and how much money he was up for.

Beth brushed a calming hand over his chest. "It's for the children sweetheart. It's a good cause."

Mick was there under sufferance but Beth had agreed to help Josef spruik for donations after she had researched the many worthwhile programs the Foundation was implementing. Her mother had been passionate about education for children from all walks of life so she was happy to contribute in any way she could in her memory.

"I'm glad you feel that way Beth," Josef interrupted. "I'd like to introduce you to some of the guests. I'm sure you can charm them into donating some of their hard earned money."

He offered his arm, which she took, and led her across the room. Mick watched them from a nearby bar not taking much notice when Patrick Doyle walked up and ordered a large single malt for both of them.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Patrick asked taking in St John's seemingly calm exterior.

The vampire was watching every movement with tight control ready to jump in at the slightest move by any vamp towards his wife. There was really no need since he knew, or was at least acquainted with, most of the vampires present but he couldn't help his need to be alert for any danger.

"Sorry, what?"

"Kostan. He's parading Beth around like she is his queen."

Mick smiled. When Josef was in the mood he could switch into the old world vampire persona without blinking. Beth was good at conversing with all types of people and seemed to be holding her own. She looked back at him smiling and mouthed the word _wow_ just as Josef introduced her to another couple.

"If it makes them think Beth is under his protection then it doesn't bother me at all." His need to protect Beth now that she was his wife had escalated but, to his relief, he was much better at controlling it. Beth said it was because their future had been settled and he was more content about what he was. He didn't know if that was true but it seemed like a logical enough explanation.

The two male vamps talked for a while about mutual business interests. Mick had sent a lot of business Patrick's way since he had returned from a huge job in San Francisco, mostly because it involved being away from Beth for extended periods. After a few minutes Pat could see that Mick was distracted so they agreed to meet up another time. He excused himself after greeting Beth briefly when she came back to them. Mick handed her the glass of wine he had ordered for her.

Beth took a sip of the much needed drink. After the introductions Josef had discreetly pointed out which guests were vamps. She still couldn't tell herself and had chided him for being so amused by her lack of intuition considering she spent so much time with one herself. Josef thought that since hiding what they were was imperative to their survival, it was a good thing that someone with her inside knowledge of the community was still so oblivious.

"I always thought those actor types were self-inflated snobs. They have nothing on some of these vamps."

"Most of them are hundreds of years old and come from money Beth. They feel entitled."

She smiled cheekily at him moving in closer to whisper against his ear. "Promise me you won't be like that when you hit triple figures. I might have to break my promise never to leave you."

"I promise." He kissed his mark on her neck then her right hand where she wore her diamond and sapphire wedding ring. He wore his plain wedding band on the chain around his neck.

Josef came back and claimed Beth for further introductions since the first round had been very successful. She was generating a lot of interest amongst mortal and immortal guests alike. Pledges for sizable donations were rolling in across the board which promised to make the evening a great success. Josef was in his element.

mlmlml

Later, Mick was standing by himself at the bar when someone he hadn't seen for years was suddenly in front of him.

"Mick! It's so good to see you."

"Olivia. It's been a while. What are you doing back in LA?"

"Just passing through and thought I would stop by and say hello, catch up with some old friends for old time's sake. I know how much you despise these things so I didn't know if you would still be here. I'm so glad you are."

Mick removed the hand the woman had placed on his chest. He looked around for Beth who was across the room talking to an older human couple. They were listening to her in rapt attention as she outlined some of the Foundation's most successful programs. She finally met his gaze and smiled at him with raised eyebrows, questioning who he was with before returning to her sales pitch.

Olivia smiled sweetly at him following his gaze back to a blonde human. THE blonde human. Beth Turner. The way Gabrielle had described her she had expected Medusa herself. She only had to look at Mick to confirm that the rumours were true. Mick St John was in love with a human.

"I heard that you had found someone. She's lovely Mick."

"Yeah, she is." Mick looked back at the beautiful vamp catching the sad look that momentarily crossed her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Liv."

"Don't be. We were always better friends." She swallowed her disappointment. "Where did you meet her?"

Olivia didn't know about his long past with Beth so he improvised. "At a crime scene. She was a reporter doing a story that had a possible connection to the community."

Olivia laughed out loud. "Oh, I bet Josef loved that."

"He didn't at first. They got to know each other and somehow they have managed to become very close."

"Really? I can see she makes you very happy." Beth was looking over at them wondering who she was. "Is she the jealous type?"

"Beth is more the curious type. She knows she doesn't have any reason to be jealous."

Olivia stepped away a little realising she was standing too close to him and those words had been directed at her. Beth walked over and took her place next to her husband. In a very natural movement Mick put his arm around her pulling her closer. The two women smiled at each other then looked awkwardly at Mick waiting for an introduction.

"Beth… this is Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia." Beth smiled wide checking out the beautiful woman in front of her.

The woman could have been a model or an actress going by the expensive designer dress she wore. She was young, tall, thin, had a perfect smile and long, thick, shampoo commercial hair. Her expertly made up eyes were large pools the colour of melted chocolate rimmed with long dark lashes. She obviously had some kind of history with her husband judging by the way she was looking at him. Mick didn't seem overly anxious about meeting this woman. Was she vampire or one of Josef's freshies?

"Actually it's Ava now. I changed my name when I relocated to Chicago."

Beth caught the look the stunning woman threw Mick. The conversation stalled and Beth looked to Mick to keep things from getting even more awkward than they already were.

"Olivia, sorry Ava, worked as a Cleaner here in LA a while back."

"Oh, so you would have worked closely with Claudia?"

Mick smirked at Beth's clever tactic. It was the perfect way for her to leave no doubt in any vamps mind that she was included in their inner circle. Not surprisingly, Ava was shocked that the human would address her old boss by name. She looked over at Mick who shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Beth was putting the facts together as Mick and Ava talked politely about what she had been doing since moving to Chicago. The woman was a vampire and a Cleaner who Mick had known as Olivia. She had some kind of relationship with Mick. Was it business or personal or both?

"I'd better get going. I'm catching up with some old friends while I'm in town." Ava explained for Beth's benefit. "It was nice to meet you Beth."

"You too, Ava."

"Take care of yourself Mick." Ava left with one last long look and smile at Mick.

"Nice name dropping sweetheart. I think she got the message."

"I saw the way she was looking at you Mick. She didn't come here to catch up with friends at all. She came here looking for you."

Mick couldn't deny that seemed to be the case but he wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous sweetheart." He watched her eyes blaze with emotion, mostly jealousy but a little anger as well.

"I'm not jealous!" Beth held up two fingers and shoved them into his chest because she obviously was jealous and her darling husband was a hypocrite. "I have two words for you. Ben Talbot and I didn't sleep with him."

Mick took a breath. "Okay, okay. I admit I was very jealous and out of line from the moment I met him."

"You bet you were." Beth muttered angrily. "People are starting to leave. I have to go and check all my pledges came in." She moved away from him but Mick followed grabbing her hand.

"Beth…Olivia and I were friends." His wife glared at him. "Okay, it was more than that but it was never anything serious. If you want me to tell you about it I will."

Beth looked at him for a long moment. Jealousy was such an ugly emotion. She didn't want to be that kind of wife. She was definitely curious but she really didn't want to hear about his romantic history with another woman. Not right now anyway.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Don't be mad sweetheart. Olivia didn't know about us and now she does. You're the one who wants to keep our marriage a secret. You can't have it both ways."

Mick took Beth in his arms trying to soothe her jealousy knowing he would feel the same if their positions were reversed.

"I'll meet you back here in thirty?"

Beth nodded agreeing that was enough time. She kissed him quickly and left still feeling irritated and annoyed about her lack of control when it came to her emotions.

mlmlml

Mick walked over to Josef who was waiting for him back at the bar with a drink that had more than a few drops of blood in it.

"I saw you and Beth talking to Ava. Is everything okay?"

"It will be." Mick replied confidently.

"Good. I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Mick's eyes followed Beth as she made her way around the room.

"No and can you pay attention when I am talking to you. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to her."

"Sorry," Mick replied apologetically. "What's so important that can't wait till tomorrow?"

"Damon Faraday. He's in some kind of trouble. I thought you could look into it."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I have no idea. That is what I need you for Detective Mick."

"I'm busy."

Faraday certainly wasn't any friend so Mick wasn't inclined to help him out. He hadn't forgotten the stunt the arrogant vamp pulled putting his scent all over Beth without her knowing so that she would come home to him with another vamp's scent on her. Damon and Yvette Faraday, the snobbish vampire couple with the open marriage could sort out their own problems.

"Wait, Yvette put you up to this didn't she?" Mick laughed out loud. "You sleep with his wife and so someone else gets to tidy up his mess?"

Josef looked embarrassed but only for a second. "It's nothing to do with that. She is worried that he is destroying their business. Yvette has worked hard for years to make Nectar the success it is, put her heart and soul into it and I would hate to see her lose everything. I told her I would try and find out what he was up to."

"Financial wheeling and dealing is your area of expertise. You have a building full of financial gurus, why can't they do it?"

"Idiots with money are still idiots Mick. Damon is reckless and Yvette thinks he is getting into something risky and dangerous. He always has been a loose cannon."

Mick looked away sighing heavily. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Make discreet enquiries. If he is desperate enough to take stupid risks he could become a problem for all of us."

Josef was being very serious which meant that Mick had little choice but to acquiesce to the request. Still, he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Get me something more concrete to go on and I'll consider it."

mlmlml

Mick and Beth were making their escape when Josef caught up with them.

"Are you two leaving already? The dancing hasn't started yet."

"I think Beth has donated enough free labour to the cause tonight."

"Don't listen to him Josef, I enjoyed it. If I can do anything else to help, please let me know okay?"

"That is very gracious of you Beth. You certainly helped make this evening a rousing success. Are you sure you won't stay? As a patron I can't leave yet and I could use the company."

Mick could see that Beth was feeling sorry for Josef and his sad puppy dog face so he jumped in before she caved. "We're heading over to Little Birdie's for a nightcap. Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

"I just need to get my coat." She fished her ticket out of her purse and handed it to the waiting attendant.

"I may join you later once things are wrapped up here. We can make a night of it."

Josef didn't miss Mick's annoyance at him for inviting himself along. "Oh, you have a date? Please forgive me, of course you want to be alone."

"Yeah we do."

Josef ignored Mick's heated look. "Beth, I hear you are going back to work at the DA's office."

"Yes, I'm starting Monday but it's not directly with the DA. I'll be with Carl Davis and his team mostly, at least till the new ADA arrives and decides how he wants things to work."

"Davis? I'm sure they will be glad to have you back on board Beth. You two solved a lot of cases for them." He looked over at Mick silently reminding him not to get too personally involved with particular members of the police department.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have a job. I'm staying right out of it this time."

Beth snuggled into his side smiling teasingly at him right along with Josef. Mick could never stay out of anything when there was even the slightest chance that she could be in danger.

"Yeah right Mick. They get Blondie, they get you. At least try and stay in the background a bit more this time, for all our sakes."

Mick helped Beth on with her coat. While her back was to them he spoke to Josef in vampire tones so she couldn't hear.

"The new ADA's name is Andrew Rochford. Check him out will you."

"I'm already on it. Let's hope this one doesn't have a thing for blondes."

"Let's hope."

mlmlml


	2. Chapter 2

**Say You Love Me **

**Chapter 2**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

The black SUV was parked in a suburban street away from the glare of the streetlight outside the house they were watching. It's occupants sat patiently waiting for a person of interest to show their true colours.

Mick was smitten with his new wheels. The newlyweds had rented one for the duration of their honeymoon and enjoyed it so much they decided to buy one when they got home. It was sleek, shiny, not too large and perfect to drive between the city and the beach house. It suited the easy going, by the seaside kind of lifestyle they both enjoyed there. The harsh sea air and sand was not the best environment for his classic Benz to be in and she was to be protected at all costs. His dark green beauty would always be first in his heart but he could appreciate the practicality of his new toy. Buying a new car for his business also meant he didn't have to borrow or rent one for surveillance jobs. His attention was diverted from the console display by his wife rummaging around in the glove box.

"I'm sure I left a bag of Skittles in here." Beth was starving after missing out on a lunch break today and only survived the afternoon by eating junk food from the vending machine in the office kitchen.

"Well I didn't eat them," Mick responded dryly.

Beth flopped back into the comfy upholstery and picked up the file she had laid down between them while searching for her candy fix.

"I was positive this creep was lying during his interview. Carl went pretty hard on him this afternoon but he kept denying he knew Skinner even though neighbours told the police they had seen a man matching his description often visiting his house."

She looked out the front windscreen at the upmarket homes complete with expensive family sized cars in the driveways.

"It's such a nice family orientated neighbourhood. I don't know, maybe I've missed something. This guy runs a successful business, has a wife and kids. This family man is allegedly responsible for the latest round of suburban meth labs selling a dangerous drug that has already destroyed so many lives. He doesn't seem the type. "

"Greed doesn't have a type Beth." These guys with their college smarts and portable labs were giving the established drug cartels a run for their money.

That was true enough. She remembered how Fayed and Tejada had presented themselves as family men making a living from their businesses like everyone else. The thought of them sent a shiver up her spine.

Mick looked out the side window then back at her. "Hey, how long do you want to wait for this guy to turn up?"

"You didn't need to come with me you know." He had been annoyed when she had told him she wanted to check out a hunch about one of the cases she was currently assigned to. He must have had plans for them tonight.

"Picking you up from work is the only time I get to see you lately." When she called to say she was finishing work early he had assumed it was to spend time with him.

"I know." She reached for his hand threading her fingers through his. "Are you mad about…"

The flash of headlights swept across the front of the car. "That's him Mick, that's Skinner!"

Beth was out of her seat and moving closer to the action leaving Mick shaking his head as he followed after her. She had wanted to confirm a connection between suspects but her eagerness to follow a lead sometimes made her act rashly. They hadn't talked about what they would do if the guy actually turned up. She had dressed for the office today in a chic black pants suit with a cream blouse trimmed with a black collar. Her high heels clicked loudly on the pavement alerting all and sundry to her presence. He quickly caught up and stood in front of her to halt her progress before she got too close.

"What are you doing?" Beth was looking around him waiting for the man to get out of the car which was now parked in the driveway of the house. Mick bent his head looking down into her face to force her to look at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to sneak up closer so we can see what they are doing and hear what they are saying, well so_ you_ can hear what they are saying."

"You are not sneaking babe. Neighbours two streets over can hear you coming in those shoes."

"Maybe if they are vamps." She whispered back to him a smile in her voice. "Mick, we have to get closer. If they know we are on to them they might be discussing their next move. We can stop them before they disappear."

Mick saw a man in dark clothes suddenly appear in the yard. Another came out of the house and kept watch from the porch as Skinner went inside. Why did they have possibly armed henchmen keeping an eye on things? Something was going down in that house. Beth hadn't noticed the dark figures so she was surprised when Mick grabbed her by the waist and hoisted them into the cover of a neighbour's garden bed.

"Ouch, that hurts." Beth grumbled removing the sharp sticks poking into her behind.

"Where, here?" Mick breathed huskily against her cheek. Beth nodded as he tenderly rubbed her butt. They were crouching very close together. Mick was holding her, their bodies pressing into each other as he watched and listened to what was happening in the front of the house next door.

Beth opened her mouth to speak but her husband put his fingers to her lips to keep her quiet. He looked down at her, his nose brushing gently against hers with a smug expression on his face. Her pulse was racing at his closeness.

"I don't remember shoving me into dangerous foliage for no reason being in our wedding vows," she asked in a hushed voice.

Mick smiled into her twinkling eyes. "Keeping you safe is covered in the love, honour and cherish part."

The two look outs were both now on the porch. He pointed them out to her.

"If these guys are as involved as you think they won't appreciate anyone snooping around here. What if they recognise you? I'm not letting you get caught in the middle of this. Now they know the cops are on to them, they'll make plans to relocate sooner rather than later."

"That's what I just said."

"Well, you were right, again. You really have great instincts sweetheart."

"Thank you. So what happens next?"

"Nothing."

"What!" she whispered not believing he didn't want to keep on the trail now they had a breakthrough on the case. "We can't just leave."

"Yes, we can. How are you going to explain what you were doing here?" Mick didn't think they had been spotted and a young couple out at that time of night wouldn't raise any alarms in this neighbourhood. Not wanting to take any chances, he started walking Beth back towards the car across a couple of well kept lawns and down a driveway on the opposite side of the street to where their car was parked. If anyone was watching it would look like they had been visiting a house further down the street.

"Probable cause." Beth knew it wouldn't fly. How many times had Josh and Carl told her no evidence and a hunch did not constitute probable cause.

"Nope, you didn't tell Carl, your boss or anyone else you were doing this. Any decent defence attorney will get it thrown out. They could argue that you can't be subjective about anything drug related because of what happened to Josh. It could jeopardise the whole case. "

Carl had told her the same thing when she insisted she be allowed in the room while he was conducting the interviews. She had to be content to watch from the observation window. Not being able to ask questions face to face frustrated her reporter instincts to uncover the facts.

"Since when have you been so by the book?" She grouched under her breath.

"I'm not but you have to be, most of the time. I guess it's the difference between being on a case and doing a story huh." When they got to the car he opened the door for her.

Beth pulled on his sleeve to make him turn around. "Listen, before …I know we haven't spent any real time together lately."

The weekend before he had wanted to take her to the beach house to check out the progress of the renovations but she had to work. Two nights ago she had cancelled dinner reservations at the last minute because a meeting to prep a nervous witness for court the following morning went longer than expected. She had been late home nearly every night she had been back at work. When she was home at night he wasn't. They had gone from spending almost every hour of the day together to barely crossing paths some nights.

"Hey, I don't like it either. Carl gets real bitchy when he is tired and pissed off, Valdez misses his family and Sutherland and Novak barely tolerate being in the same room together. It's all work and no fun let me tell you. I miss being with you too but it isn't always going to be like this."

Mick looked down at his feet when she stepped closer to him and flicked her fingers across his jaw. This is what he had been missing and wanted above everything else tonight. This closeness, this time just to be alone with her.

"You know I don't feel like I can do my job properly if I don't do my homework. The new guy is trying to get up to speed with a heavy case load plus worry about ongoing investigations. He needs his team around to do that. We worked it out before, working different hours. We can do it again."

He nodded for her to get in the car. "I thought you were team St John."

"I will _always_ be team St John." She kissed him in a way that let him know she missed their time together just as much as he did. "You are so cute when you sulk."

Beth watched the sexy smile on his face as he walked across the front of the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Vampires don't sulk, we brood and we are definitely not cute."

"I wasn't referring to vampires. I was talking about my husband." She leant over to kiss him. "This is the one thing I don't like about this car. You are too far away from me."

They both laughed when her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly.

"Let's go get you some dinner. The Thai place down by your old apartment okay?" Beth nodded enthusiastically. "Good, while we are down that way we can make our anonymous call on a payphone at the pier."

"You _did_ hear something!?"

"I got a couple of locations. Rochford will have to get a move on to get the warrants. There is a meeting tomorrow night so Carl should have his team there waiting for them. His team Beth, not you."

Beth smiled wide. "The city thanks you."

"I didn't do it for the city." His eyes flicked over to hers.

"I know and I love you for it. We have time to have dinner together before you have to go to work later. We can look at some samples for the bathroom tiles if you want and I already told the boss I am not available to work this weekend."

Mick looked at the road ahead smiling as her hand crept up his thigh. After that kiss his wife wasn't planning for them to be looking at tile samples for long.

mlmlml

Beth was panting and sighing deliciously in his ear as he smugly basked in the glory of her unravelling at his hands. He rolled off her just enough so they were facing each other but kept her close not ready to leave her yet. He stroked her back with one hand while cupping her behind with the other as she came back to earth. He would give her a few more minutes to catch her breath.

"Oh, my god, sweetheart..." She could barely raise her voice above a whisper.

"I've missed you." Mick growled sexily into her neck before licking the new mark he had left there. His wife shivered in delight, the slight movement of her body against his made him want to start things all over again.

"I can tell. I missed you too."

Mick could feel her lips curl into a smile against his cheek. She was tilting her hips up, turning the tables on him and there was nothing he wanted more than to wallow in the way she made him feel when they made love.

They lay languidly in each other's arms afterwards, kissing, declaring their love for each other when Mick's phone buzzed. He ignored it at first but the caller was persistent. Mick growled at the offending light glowing on the bedside table. Laughing, Beth untangled herself from his embrace and slumped back into the mattress feeling totally loved and satisfied.

"It's okay Mick, you better answer it."

He kissed her cheek and got up to take the call in the hallway. When he came back into the bedroom Beth had gotten under the covers and was already starting to drift off. He snuggled up against her making her moan softly in her sleepy state.

"Was that a hot lead on your case?"

"Yeah, very hot. I should go and check it out but I want to stay here with you."

"It's fine. You were planning on working tonight anyway."

"It sounds like you are trying to get rid of me. Wham bam thank you…Mick."

She opened her eyes and smiled back at the smirk on his face. "You're the one who's leaving. Right now the human needs to sleep. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. Wake me up even if it's to kiss me goodnight before you go to your freezer."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too…be careful okay."

mlmlml

The underground club was dimly lit with lots of dark corners for getting up to mischief in. It had been set up for a private, vamp only party with a décor reminiscent of a Gentleman's club with a decidedly Asian theme. The clichéd red lanterns strung across the bar gave the whole place a strange red glow. The waitresses all wore long, red, slashed to the upper thigh cheongsams. There was an array of young women with the same short black bobs, full pouty blood red lips and the lingering smell of the vampires they had fed. These girls were no exclusives and the drinks they were offering would not be found on any regular cocktail menu. The angry red fang marks clearly visible on their wrists identified them as freshies.

The heavy scent of cigar smoke and lust permeated the air. The sights, sounds and smells in the enclosed space seemed suffocating. Back in another life he would have found this place amusing and the young, pretty, eager to please freshies fighting over him a turn on. He turned his head when he heard moans from a dark corner across the room. Now he could only think of it as illicit, tawdry and desperate.

He would hang around for a while and see who turned up. He ordered a whisky and made himself comfortable at the bar. He let the sweet memory of Beth's scent surround him and the feel of her precious blood running in his veins comfort him. He wanted to call her but worried he would wake her from some much needed rest. Instead he sent her a text to let him know he was thinking of her as he settled in to wait.

mlmlml

Beth was sitting at her desk the next afternoon trying to resist the urge to head for the kitchen for another cup of coffee. She had already had one gruelling meeting with her new boss today and all the caffeine she was consuming was starting to make her feel edgy. ADA Rochford was in court for the afternoon but had assigned her yet another case on his way out. Luckily she preferred to keep busy and was good at managing her time when faced with strict deadlines. She had promised herself she wouldn't work late tonight since she had missed crossing paths with Mick coming and going this morning.

She looked up from her desk to see Guillermo striding purposefully up to her. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket and boots. She rarely saw him out of scrubs and he had never come to visit her at the office before.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Actually, it was a bit unnerving.

"Get up. We need to get out of here." His voice was demanding but he kept it low so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do what I say," he replied almost growling at her in frustration.

"Are you serious? I can't just get up and leave. I'm working."

"Someone will take care of it." He grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her up from her chair. "Beth, we need to move now!"

Beth felt the panic rise and tried to free herself from his grip without success. Were they under attack or was she being abducted?

"What's happened? Where is Mick?" She had assumed he was safely tucked away in his freezer when she had left for work that morning. She wracked her brain desperately trying to remember if there had been any signs he had come home.

"Be quiet Beth." He was clearly irritated and shoved her roughly into the elevator with him. "You ask too many damn questions for such a pretty girl."

The elevator opened and he walked her out through the lobby and down the sidewalk to a waiting car.

"What are you doing? G you're hurting me! Let me go." He loosened his grip but kept her close. "Where are you taking me?"

"I need to get you to the compound. It's not pretty when Kostan is in this mood."

"I don't give a damn what mood Josef is in!" Beth looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them since she had raised her voice. "You tell me right now where Mick is or I'm not going anywhere with you."

Guillermo believed it and decided now they were outside he could give her some kind of explanation although he didn't really know anything himself. Anything to get her into the car before Josef ordered his head be removed. She must drive Mick nuts with all the questions.

"I just finished my shift and I got a call from Josef telling me to come get you and bring you to the compound."

"But why Guillermo? What is going on?"

"I don't know chica but I do know when Kostan says jump everyone jumps so, please Beth, _please_ get in the car. Mick is probably there waiting for you."

It was a stupid thing to say. They both knew Mick would never let anyone else come to pick her up in an emergency unless he couldn't himself, unless he was hurt. The panic rose up again making her feel violently ill.

Beth's phone rang loud and shrill as she stood there struggling not to throw up into the gutter. She rummaged around cursing the huge bag she was carrying. Mick's smiling face on the screen instantly calmed her as she swiped the screen to take the call.

"Mick!"

"Beth, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me now okay? G is coming to pick you up and take you to Josef. He should be there any minute, go with him okay?"

"He's here already but I don't understand. Mick, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll meet you at the compound as soon as I can but I have to do something first. Keep safe for me baby. I love you."

The call ended. Beth stood there as if in shock, her worry for Mick clearly showing on her face. She let G push her into the front seat of his car and heard him on the phone telling someone Mick had just called relaying their conversation word for word.

G looked over at her with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah, I think she is okay but Josef better have some answers for her when we get there."

He mentioned something to her about Logan, Ryder and Patrick that she didn't understand.

They rode the rest of the way up to the hills in silence.

mlmlml

The agony of not knowing what was happening only worsened when they arrived at the compound. She had been there for hours and she still didn't know anything except Mick was missing. Logan, Ryder and Patrick were also there forming some kind of protective ring around her. They all assured her that as soon as Josef had any new information he would let her know. She struggled not to fall apart and was feeling so sick and confused she was worried they would try and slip her some kind of sedative to keep her calm, quiet and out of the way.

The next time Josef came to talk to her she could tell by the expression on his face the news wasn't good.

"Just tell me Josef."

"Mick called me in the early hours of the morning to say he was meeting a contact."

"Yes, he got a call at home. He said it was a really hot lead."

"He called back later asking me to send someone for you, bring you here till he could join us. He said he didn't have time to explain what was going on but he wanted to make sure you were safe. When he didn't check back in when he said he would I had him tracked down. He was ambushed, staked and pumped full of silver. The Cleaners bought him in alive but he is very sick."

"I want to see him."

"Maybe it would be better if you get some rest first. He's going to be out for a while yet. In the meantime I am doing everything I can to find out who did this to him."

Josef reached out to comfort her but she batted his hands away. She wanted to scream at him and accuse him of being responsible since Mick had been working on a case for him. There would be time enough for recriminations and explanations later. Now all she wanted was to see her husband.

"I don't want to hear it. Please, just take me to him."

mlmlml

Beth stood in front of the freezer looking down at Mick. She knew he was alive, Josef had told her so but he looked like he was dead.

"Oh, god Mick."

Josef stood on the opposite side of the freezer watching a mix of sadness, worry and love sweep across Beth's face. She shook her head when he asked her if she had ever seen him resting in his freezer. He wasn't surprised Mick hadn't wanted her to see him like that or that Beth didn't appear to be too freaked out about it.

"He looks … frozen." It was the only other word she could think of to describe what she was seeing. He was pale, paler than usual. Frost was sprinkled across his body and tiny ice crystals clung to his eyebrows and beautiful long lashes.

"We have been giving him regular transfusions to flush out the silver. There hasn't been much improvement so far but he is stable. All his senses have shut down which is normal when there is no much silver in our systems. It's a kind of survival mechanism."

That must be why she couldn't _fee_l him. Josef was telling her something about vampire physiology but she wasn't listening to him. She put her hand on the lid of the freezer reaching out to her vampire. She had seen him resting as if asleep in bed next to her but seeing him in this kind of suspended animation was totally different. It was scary but totally amazing at the same time.

"How long does he need to stay in there?"

She felt guilty that he had been skipping so much freezer time to be with her. She looked over at the bed which had been set up with medical equipment. She assumed it was in readiness to feed Mick intravenously or maybe to harvest the blood of the humans who would keep him alive.

"We will take him out periodically to feed but he needs constant rest in the cold to repair his internal organs after so much damage. He is due for another transfusion in an hour or so. You can sit with him for a little while then okay?"

She nodded slightly to show him she understood what he was saying. If he was in a bed she could hold his hand, talk to him and lay beside him so he would know she was there. Beth stared down into the face of her beloved, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Is this how he was before, when he was shot with silver?"

Josef nodded. He was worried though. This was a lot worse than getting shot with silver buckshot and Mick had gotten help a lot earlier the last time. They would know more in the morning.

"He healed though right...I mean I saw him a few days later and he was fine. I was so worried about him that night. I didn't want to leave him alone in so much pain …he made me go."

"It was dangerous for you to be there and he wasn't alone for long." Josef came around to the other side of the freezer to stand next to her. "I think he was more worried about never seeing you again than anything else. We have all come a long way since then Beth."

He pulled a necklace from his jacket pocket and slipped it over her head. Mick's pendant and wedding ring hung from the familiar white gold chain.

"I'm sure Mick would want you to hold onto these for safe keeping."

Beth nodded numbly. Her teeth were chattering, she was shivering violently and the cold was starting to seep into her bones.

"You can't stay in here much longer Blondie. You can come back later."

"Open the lid so I can say goodnight to him."

Josef did as she asked. She kissed the tip of her fingers and reached down into the freezer to very gently touch them to his face.

"I'm here sweetheart. You made me promise never to leave you and now I'm asking you to promise me the same thing."

"Come now. You'll freeze to death and then I'll really be in trouble with your husband."

Josef closed the lid on the still, expressionless form of his best friend, his brother and silently led a teary eyed Beth from the room. Once outside he turned her around to face him. This time she let him comfort her.

"Hey, I told you once that I would never let anything happen to him didn't I?"

Beth saw the determination in his face to make her understand that he would do anything for Mick. She nodded remembering the conversation. It seemed such a long time ago.

"He'll be okay Beth, I promise."

mlmlml


End file.
